


Happy Kissing

by iblanc



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblanc/pseuds/iblanc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re on another ‘bro-date’ that Tristan has sworn will be no pressure, no expectations, just hanging out to make things less awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Kissing

Tristan opened his front door and let Miles sweep past.

"This is it. Home sweet home." Tristan motioned to the surrounding foyer. "Just put your bags anywhere, mom won't mind."

"Thanks." Miles put his bag next to the coat rack and shrugged his jacket off.

"Well, lucky you, you finally get to taste my amazing popcorn." Tristan led Miles to the kitchen and paused at the counter, "Wow, that sounded like a total line."

Miles chuckled softly and hefted himself onto the counter "It's cool. What was the secret again?"

"Dill spice and it truly is amazing. Be prepared to be amazed." Tristan replied.

"I don't know if you'll be able to meet my expectations now. I believe I was promised killer popcorn- that's a lot to live up to, Tris." Miles teased.

"Oh, trust, it'll live up to your expectations no doubt." Tristan set a pan on the stove and filled it with oil and kernels before covering it with a lid. 

Miles raised his eyebrows. "You make it from scratch? Impressive."

"Duh, it tastes way better this way. Plus you can control the amount of grease and salt and fat and gross that goes into it." He smiled as Miles huffed a laugh. "Why don't you go pick the movie while I finish making the popcorn."

"Right." He said, moving to stand, "Where's your living room?"

"Uh, just through there." Tristan pointed over Miles' shoulder and then narrowed his eyes pointing directly at Miles. "Nothing scary or you'll regret it."

"What, no cuddling during the scary parts?" Miles turned and began to walk towards the living room.

Tristan smiled before replying, "No. I don't do scary movies."

"Your loss." Miles shouted back.

"Let the brodate begin." Tristan whispered to himself.

\-------

About a half an hour into the movie Miles and Tristan were sat stiffly next to each other on the couch. Tristan snuck a glance at Miles whose eyes were firmly on the screen. Suddenly Miles laughed.

"What?" Tristan asked with some hesitation.

"Oh come on, it’s so cliché." Miles replied looking at Tristan.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Tris, like you don’t already know how this is going to end." Tristan shrugged at Miles "The two friends who were never more than friends until the girl gets a boyfriend and then he realizes he’s loved her all along but it’s too late until the last five minutes when they confess that they love each other? It’s the plot of every rom-com ever. From best friends to lovers. It’s so cheesy." He answered, smiling.

"Is it?" Tristan teased.

"Yeah." Miles and Tristan locked eyes smiling. Tristan moved forward and kissed Miles.

Tristan pulled back, wincing slightly, “Oh god, I’m sorry. I said this would be chill and here I am kissing you. I just, I thought I sensed a moment but I-“ 

"You know that’s what you said the first time you kissed me." Miles said lightly.

"I know. God, that kiss was so embarrassing." Tristan said, putting a hand over his face.

"Why?" Miles asked, lifting his hand to remove Tristan’s. He held Tristan's hand lightly waiting for him to respond.

"Because," Tristan sighed, looking serious, "I thought there was something there but you clearly didn’t want to kiss me."

There’s a brief pause before Miles replies. “We’ve come a long way since then.”

"Have we?" 

Miles grinned, “Yea, we have.” Tristan smiled as Miles leaned in to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at iblanc.tumblr.com


End file.
